


Dean Doesn't Know How to Ask

by GlassRoom



Series: Wincest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergent, Cheating, Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, confusing intimacy with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Castiel says 'yes' to Lucifer. In this reality, Cas and Dean have been a couple for a while. Previous to that Sam and Dean indulged themselves regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Doesn't Know How to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing popped into my head all at once, so I figured I should just write it down.
> 
> Comments are always welcome :)
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr: http://destiel-reigns.tumblr.com/

The last few weeks have been awful. Cas taking in Lucifer was the very last straw for Dean. Now the bunker had to be warded against angels and every waking moment was spent trying to figure out how to rescue Cas. There was little room for fun, and absolutely no room for stress relief. Which is how Dean found himself giving Sam his signal.

Long ago, before Cas burst into their lives, Dean had his brother. They were inseparable. Driving across the country hunting monsters, sleeping in crappy motels, passing out in the car on the side of the highway. At some point their brotherly relationship evolved into something different...a different kind of monster that they simply didn't fight. Both knew it was technically wrong, but it hurt no one, impacted no one, and gave them a spark of pleasure in an otherwise harsh world. And as any relationship, they developed signals so they wouldn't have to give a voice to their desires. 

So when Dean approached Sammy from behind, he knew what he was doing. When he raised a hand and settled it on the back of Sam's neck, he was conscious of his actions. When his thumb trailed the vertebra under the silky hair, he sealed his intentions.

+

Sam froze. He knew what that hand meant. Muscle memory caused his cock to twitch in anticipation of the evening's events. But Dean had Cas. It was obvious from the moment Sam saw the two of them together, it was a matter of inevitability. When it finally happened Sam wasn't mad or upset. He was pleased for his brother, even though it meant he would no longer have Dean in the same way. Sam knew he would always have a different level of intimacy with Dean that no one else would ever have. Dean had been more than a brother, he was a witness to Sam's entire life – to everything that shaped Sam into the man he is today. Nobody could ever take that from him, and there was security in that concept.

But now that hand in that familiar manner. Sam could remember the last time he and Dean indulged in that activity. It was very shortly before Dean and Cas tumbled into Dean's bed. And Sam knew then that it would be the last time. He knew in his bones that Dean was saying goodbye with his body so that he could say hello to Cas'. So Sam relished in it, he drew it out, he shut out the knowledge that Dean was probably picturing Cas instead of him. He lavished his brother in a way he'd never done before. He said his own goodbyes that night, and had never looked back. Until now, with his brother's hand sending shivers down his spine.

+

Dean almost took his hand away thinking that maybe Sam had forgotten the signal. He wasn't responding like he used to. And who could blame him? It had been years, their lives had been extraordinarily eventful in that time. Part of him felt guilty for even asking this of Sam. He had no right. He had made his choice years ago in the form of a broken angel. But he desperately needed something he couldn't define but knew it could be had from his brother, and so he asked.

+

Sam leaned into the touch just as he felt the hand start to pull away. He could do this. He could do this for Dean. He wanted to. He had for a long time, the desire had never gone away. Instead he'd tucked it into a box and kept it deep inside of him. But he was no fool. This would be a single event without an encore. And so, Sam would do his best to make it memorable. Something to hold on to in the darkest nights. He stood up and turned around, slowly enough not to spook Dean, quickly enough to let him know there were no reservations.

Standing face to face Dean would not look at him. This wasn't new. Dean always had a bit more of a problem with this than Sam ever did. Dean's hand slid from the back of Sam's neck and down his shoulder to rest on his bicep. Sam brought a hand up to cup Dean's face, tilting it for a kiss. Usually Dean would raise his eyes at this point...not this time. Sam leaned in and kissed him anyway. There was no resistance. Their lips settled on each other as if it had only been a few days since the last time. Dean pushed in, forcing Sam against the table.

+

When Sam stood up Dean felt the explosion in his belly. Sam was agreeing. Everything he wanted was happening...except it wasn't Cas. He tried to banish images of the man he'd come to love but it was no use. The familiarity of Sam was comforting, and he wanted the comfort, but another part of him wanted a different kind of love from a man who was currently possessed. He felt his head being tipped for a kiss and he knew he should gaze into his brother's beautiful eyes...but they weren't the blue of the sky before the sun dipped away. Instead he parted his lips and slotted them with Sam's, relishing in the closeness. Sam's mouth felt the same as it always did, with the enticing addition of age, experience, and familiar-yet-new. He pushed his brother back until he bumped into the table. Dean wanted to continue with enough speed that Sam wouldn't change his mind. 

His world fell to pieces when Sam broke the kiss and spoke.

+

“No,” Sam commanded softly. Now it was Sam that refused to meet Dean's eyes. He waited a beat, feeling the tension coil in Dean. If pressed, Sam would admit this was on purpose. Dean needed to know that even though it was him that asked, it was Sam in charge. “I'm too old for a table, too many bad hunts. My room.” Sam didn't wait for a reply. He felt Dean tremble with relief as he took Dean's hand and led him down the hall.

+

Relief poured through Dean when Sam confirmed that it was still happening, just not here. He let himself be led down the hall, into the bedroom, behind a closed door. Dean understood on a basic level that although he was asking for this, it was up to Sam to decide exactly what they would do and at what speed. For once in his life he allowed his brother to fully take the reins and accept what he would be given.

So he waited patiently for Sam to turn on the bedside lamp on the lowest setting, put a small bottle of lube on the end table, and close the door. When Sam turned to look at him Dean made sure to hold his gaze, Sammy deserved at least that. Dean tried his best not to look as needy as he felt but something in the way Sam's eyes softened around the edges made Dean think he failed. He felt his head begin to drop when Sam returned to him and kissed him again.

+

Sam intentionally made his brother stand near the door as he prepared the room. In the past they'd never cared about lighting or doors. Usually they were fumbling for lube at the absolute last second. This time Sam wanted to be able to see his brother, to take in the differences in his body, to watch the expressions on his face. Maturity made it so that fishing the lube out of the drawer in advance meant they wouldn't need to stop when the time came. 

When he was done he looked at his brother, who held his gaze. Sam saw how torn Dean was, how much he wanted this but at the same time needed something else. Dean started to lower his head so Sam leaned in and kissed him again. His brother's lips felt very much like he remembered, but less aggressive. He felt Dean's hand thread up into his hair, curling his fingers in the long strands. Sam couldn't help but moan against Dean's warm mouth, he loved it when Dean played with his hair. As a show of dominance, Sam ran his hands up under Dean's shirts and splayed them on his bare back, one low near the waistline, one high between the shoulder blades. There he pulled Dean close, holding him against his chest, letting Dean feel the powerful muscles beneath the clothes. He had been working out, he was broader than he used to be. Dean was older, but right now he was the little brother.

+

Dean loved his brother's hair. He loved to card through it, play with it, feel it tickle when Sam would kiss his body. At the first opportunity he ran his hand up to lose his hand in it...and he was rewarded by a delicious moan vibrating in his mouth. His skin electrified as Sam slipped his big hands under Dean's clothes, resting them on his back. When Sam pulled him close Dean could feel how large his brother had become. Dean felt almost dwarfed in the cocoon his brother created. In that instant of being held, something awakened in Dean. A fleeting sensation he was unable to grasp, and was disappointed when it vanished as Sam's hands forced Dean's shirts over his head. Dean let his brother release the kiss to drop the clothes, and leaned forward for more when he heard the shirts drop. His lips met air as Sam stepped back, taking his own shirt off. Dean's eyes travelled the planes of Sam's muscular chest. It was the same chest he used to grab, suck, bite, lick, and kiss...but it was different. Bigger, maybe. No longer his to admire, definitely. His eyes dropped to the bulge in Sam's jeans. He fell back a half step against the wall as Sam dragged the palm of his hand over his own arousal. A grunt punched out of Dean when he saw his Sammy cup and squeeze the bulge. That was new. 

+

Sam felt his brother melt into his arms for a second during the embrace. And in that second Sam knew what Dean was really after, and it wasn't sex. But no, his brother asked for this and he would give it to him, leave it up to Dean to figure out what he really needed. So he pushed Dean's shirts up and over his head, breaking the kiss long enough to do so. Knowing Dean would lean in to keep the connection, he leaned away instead to remove his own shirt. Sam watched Dean watch him. He delicately flexed as many muscles as he could so his brother could see how well he tended to himself over the years. When Dean's eyes fell to Sam's crotch, he took a risk. He was already massively hard in his jeans. To accentuate his arousal, he palmed himself in front of Dean. He watched Dean's soft belly clench as Sam cupped himself firmly. The only problem Sam was having was that there was the possibility of this being over very fast. So he focused on watching Dean while he rubbed himself. When Dean moved a hand to his own bulge, Sam felt himself leak slightly. He couldn't help the gasping moan that came from his mouth at the sight of Dean all flushed, bucking into his hand. 

It took monumental effort to form words. “Dean, no. Hands off,” he gasped. He watched Dean's face twist in the agony of not being able to touch himself, but he let go. At first Dean pressed his palms against the wall, then he plunged them into his front pockets as if to seek relief that way.

+

Dean couldn't help it. Having Sam touch himself openly, in front of him, without any trace of shame, was too much. His hand flew to his own hardness, urgently pressing against his palm. Dean's hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they bucked into his hand. There were no words that Dean could conjure to describe how incredibly hot Sam looked right then. His hair was slightly mussed, his eyes glowing, his chest heaving, his hand rocking against his jeans. When Sam let out a filthy moan Dean almost finished in his hand. He barely heard Sam's order. It was with extreme difficulty that he complied as soon as possible. Trying to be obedient he pressed his palms on the cool wall behind him, but his smaller brain was having none of that. Dean found his hands moved into his pockets like a teenager. He bent forward at the waist to try to drag the pockets over to his aching hardon. 

Dean watched as Sam unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. With a light shift, Sam moved his cock so that it was resting in the V of the pants, still in his underwear. Sam's hand moved more freely, caressing himself through the fabric. With each pull Dean could see a different contour of Sam, as well as a growing wet spot on the front. Shamelessly, Dean writhed against the wall, calling out, trying to get a good grip on his cock.

“Hands.” Sam demanded harshly. Dean couldn't believe it but he actually whined when he took his hands out of his pockets. Not knowing what to do with them he clasped them on top of his head, whimpering from the loss of contact. 

“Sammy,” he begged when his brother when he saw Sam put both hands down the front of his underwear. If Dean was touching himself, he would have come at that sight. Sam pulling and stroking himself while he shoved the pants and underwear out of the way from the inside. Now Dean had a full view of Sam's glistening cock. “Sammy,” he tried again. Sam delicately pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. Dean's eyes were locked on Sam's cock, full and hard, bouncing slightly with Sam's movements. Dean was vaguely aware that his mouth was open and wet, ready to take Sam's cock.

+

Sam let Dean fumble for a minute in his pockets. Truth was, it was hot as hell. Similar to when he used to watch Dean try to control his teenage erections in the car. Sam never let on that he saw Dean do this, but it was that image he would jerk to when they would finally find a motel. So Sam took advantage of it now. He let Dean play pocket pool while he opened his jeans. Not wanting to be too eager, he kept his underwear covering himself as he adjusted his erection. Now with more freedom he fondled himself openly, making sure the fabric dragged across the head and outlined his shaft. When he saw Dean's jaw go slack he knew Dean was too close. “Hands,” he demanded in his most authoritative voice. It worked. Dean ripped them away quickly. As a reward Sam plunged his hands down his underwear. Gasping at the contact he stroked himself, spreading the precome all along his throbbing cock. Needing more freedom he used the back of his hands to lower his underwear and pants. 

Somewhere around the rushing in his ears he thought he heard his brother beg his name. Without further thought Sam took his pants off completely, stepping out of them slowly. He looked at Dean and saw his open, wet, hot, mouth and wanted to grab the back of his head and force it on his slick cock. But no. Not yet. Instead he slowly walked over to his brother. He noticed Dean staring at his cock as if it was the only thing in the room. Dean's whimpers and gasps fuelled Sam's need as he slowly unbuttoned Dean's jeans. Once they were open he put his hands on Dean's hips and slid the pants and underwear to his feet. 

Dean didn't need instruction to lift one foot at a time for Sam to make him totally naked. Sam made sure to place all of Dean's clothes in one single pile. As he dropped the last item he felt hands in his hair, twisting gently, swirling, tangling. Sam moaned loudly. Unable to control himself he thrust his mouth on Dean, taking as much as possible in on the first go. Above him he heard his brother cry out loudly. Dean was close. Sam grabbed the base of his cock to stop the orgasm...but didn't remove his mouth. Sam was impressed that Dean was able to hold back, his entire body rigid standing in front of Sam. He waited until Dean got himself under control. Then he slid Dean out of his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside. From there he licked all around, sometimes flicking his tongue, sometimes covering maximum surface area with it. He felt Dean quaking with exertion at keeping his orgasm at bay. Without warning he stopped and stood up. Dean's hands fell away from his hair. Sam put his hand on top of Dean's head and pushed down. “Lick.” He commanded.

\+ 

Dean couldn't believe Sam was undressing him. He instinctively moved to help Sam as much as possible. Looking down he couldn't resist the beautiful head of hair. He plummeted his hands through the silkiness, trying not to pull but unable to stop twisting. Out of the blue he felt Sam's hot wet mouth engulf him. Dean cried out loudly, he was about to come and he knew it. His hands clenched in his brother's hair. Sam clamped his hand down on his cock, stopping the flood. Dean went rigid, using every available bit of energy to stop the tsunami inside him. When it felt like it had receded far enough he relaxed slightly. Sam's mouth left Dean, fantastically dragging his tongue on the way out. Dean thought he was done but instead Sam used only his tongue all around Dean. It felt unbelievable. Sam had had some practice here, that was obvious. Without warning Sam stopped and stood up. Helpless, Dean let go of his hair as he rose. He felt Sam put a hand on his head and press down. “Lick,” Sam ordered, his voice husky and deep.

Dean knelt immediately. He had missed how Sam felt in his mouth. So badly he wanted to deep throat his brother and show off his skills...but he was told to lick. The first thing he did was lap at the pearl of precome oozing from the tip. Above him Sam groaned and began rolling his hips. Dean tried to mimic what Sam had done with him, adding a swirl here and a flutter there. Dean felt Sam swell under his ministrations so he pulled away. Blowing him was great, but there was something else he wanted more. He stood up, caught Sam's eye, and glanced over at the bed. 

Sam caught on, pulling Dean to the bed. Dean felt himself being spun in place and then pushed down onto the bed. He watched as Sam crawled up the bed as Dean forced himself further up. Head on the pillow, fists clutching the sheets, he waited for his brother to catch up. He felt his lower belly tighten at the predatory sight of Sam moving his way up the bed, one leg on either side of Dean. When they were eye level Sam leaned down and kissed Dean passionately. Dean eagerly matched his pace as he tasted himself in Sam's mouth. He bucked up, hoping for some kind of contact. Sam moaned and lowered himself on Dean fully. The weight of Sam on top of him made Dean gasp out loud in Sam's mouth. His hands flew to Sam's round, firm cheeks, pushing Sam's pelvis down on himself. All he wanted in that instant was Sam inside of him. He wanted the fullness, the thrusting, the stretch...he wanted his brother to explode inside him. Dean tried to open his legs to ask but Sam was straddling him still.

+

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head at his brother's tongue working over his cock. Dean was doing things that he'd never done before and it was exhilarating. Sam felt his balls tighten up against him and knew he was going to come. Right then Dean pulled off and stood up. Sam was about to growl at him when he saw the look in his eye, the flick to the bed.

Sam pulled Dean to the bed, at the last moment spinning him so that he could shove him down. Dean landed on the bed on his back, flushed and panting hard. Sam suddenly felt like taking Dean, really taking him, pounding into him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Trying to control himself he put a hand on either side of Dean and started crawling up the bed. Dean fumbled, pushing himself backward so his head was on the pillow. Sam positioned himself so he was straddling his big brother, knees on either side of Dean's hips, hands near his head. From there he leaned down to kiss Dean with all the force he was holding back. He could taste himself on Dean's mouth and felt Dean swiping his tongue around to get a taste of himself. When he couldn't stand it, he lowered himself down, adjusting slightly so he was still straddling Dean. He felt hands grip his ass, pushing him down.

That's it. Sam couldn't handle it any more, enough playing. He popped his mouth off his brother. “I am going to _fuck_ you,” he growled. Not bothering to wait for an answer he reached out for the lube. When his fingers were slicked he repositioned his legs. With Dean's legs open under him, he made quick work of opening him up. No more gentle brother. No more waiting. He slid his finger around Dean's entrance, Dean bucked up onto his hand so he slipped a finger in. Sam let out a long, low moan at how easily his finger went in. So easily he tried two. Dean clenched a bit but his bucking didn't slow down. Sam rolled his fingers around Dean's tight hole searching for that special place. He found it. Dean bellowed. Sam immediately lifted off his brother so Dean's cock could find no friction. 

+

Sam's growl of intent had Dean practically writhing in anticipation. He whimpered while he watched Sam lube up his hand. He whined when he felt Sam was taking too long. Dean opened his legs in a desperate attempt at getting his brother to just get on with it. He was breathless as the first finger slid inside him. Sam's dirty moan made Dean's cock throb. Needing some release Dean started bucking on Sam's hand, a silent beg for more fingers. Sam put the second one in. It was almost too much, he clenched down. Sam's deft fingers rolled around inside Dean while Dean thrust his head back on the pillow. When Sam grazed his prostate he couldn't hold back. He tried to rut on Sam but Sam lifted up, Dean amazed at the cruelty. “Get inside me!” Dean screamed. 

+

Sam looked at his brother. He was a mess of desire, exactly how Sam liked him. Usually it was Sam that bottomed. Not usually. Almost always. And now here was Dean, begging and demanding for Sam to shove his cock up inside him. Sam wanted this moment to last a lifetime so he seared the image into his mind as he pulled his fingers out only to twist three back in. He watched Dean throw his head back as he pumped down on Sam's fingers. For extra measure he twisted inside Dean until he felt Dean could take him in.

Sam sat up, pulling his fingers out in the process. Ignoring Dean's begging he grabbed the lube so he could slick up his dripping cock. Once done he positioned the head on Dean's opening. “Ready,” he barked. Dean nodded below him. Sam took his time, pushing himself into his brother slowly. When he got as far as he could he waited. He knew Dean would have to adjust to him. 

“Move,” Dean stormed...so Sam did. Sam was in awe of how his brother felt under him. He was loose but still tighter than anyone else he'd ever been with. Sam moved his cock slowly, savouring every stroke, every plunge, every slip. He became aware that he was making all kinds of nonsense noises.

+

When Sam twisted three fingers in Dean thought he would lose it right there. He wanted to last but he couldn't stop himself from pounding down on Sam's hand. Dean was lost in his own world when suddenly there were no fingers. He surprised himself by begging, a part of him knowing his brother was getting ready to enter him. Dean nodded vaguely when Sam asked if he was ready, he felt been ready for a while. Dean felt Sam push inside him deliberately slowly...and then waited. 

He knew Sam was waiting for him to adjust. Dean wanted nothing more than to be pounded into the mattress. As soon as he was able he told his brother to move. Oh god and he did. Dean felt so full, like he was being split apart, and he loved it. Sam's sounds wrapped themselves around Dean's cock as Sam inched along, in and out, slow and firm. 

Dean couldn't take it any more. He thrust his hips up, forcing Sam to pound his prostate. Sam plunged in so deep Dean could feel his balls resting on him. Both brothers stopped for a split second. Dean took the lead, fucking his brother with everything he could from below. 

+

It was when Dean started to thrust himself on Sam that Sam lost it. Matching his pace, Sam pounded into Dean, listening to him calling out as he hit the prostate on every thrust. Sam fumbled for Dean's cock. When he found it he grabbed hard, stroking in time to his pounding. This was too much. Sam was going to explode. “Dean. I can't wait. Too close. Come. Dean come! Dean!”

+

Dean felt Sam grab his cock. The sensation was overpowering. Between his prostate getting hit and his cock gripped, he couldn't hold back. Somewhere far away he heard Sammy calling out to him but he couldn't listen. His world focused down to his orgasm building with more force than he thought possible. The first pulse took him by surprise, the intensity of his orgasm blinded him. Wave after wave shot through him as he came all over Sam's hand and their chests.

+

Sam felt Dean clamp down on his cock with the first pulse of his orgasm. With a huge cry Sam let himself go over the edge, spraying rope after rope deep into his brother. He kept his hips rolling to try to get everything he could out.

+

Exhausted and shaking, the brothers lay intertwined on the bed. Every second or two, one of them would rut around, grasping at the echoes of their orgasms.

+

Sam was sore, no doubt Dean was more so. Lazily, he pulled himself off his brother so he could fetch a towel. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for having a sink in his room as he wet the towel. Sam cleaned his brother tenderly, knowing his next move was going to hurt Dean until Dean could understand why.

+

Dean felt more than saw Sam get up off the bed. The next sensation was a wonderfully warm towel gently massaging him clean. With a sigh of contentment, he basked in the afterglow. When the towel moved away, Dean rolled onto his side. It was customary for them to curl up against each other to sleep whenever possible after they'd had their fun. A hand pressing at his lower back brought alarm with it.

+

Sam finished cleaning and watched Dean roll over. Instead of fitting himself against Dean's back, he placed a hand on Dean. He didn't push or shove, just pressed. “Time to go,” he said softly.

+

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Go? He swallowed thickly. He felt the weight of Sam recline on his bed. Maybe if he pretended he didn't hear, maybe Sam didn't say what he thought he said.

+

Sam lay back down on his bed. Dean hadn't moved. This was going to hurt. “Dean,” he insisted. “Time for you to go to your own room.” He pressed Dean's back again, a little more firmly. Sam flung his other arm over his eyes so he could avoid his brother's gaze. He knew that was cowardly, but nonetheless, he couldn't bear it.

+

Dean struggled hard not to cry. Not here. Not in front of Sam. Wordlessly he got up, collected his clothes, and left.

+

Sam didn't try to stop the tears once he heard the door close. He loved his brother more than anyone else in the world. He knew Dean would mix up sex with what he really needed if Sam let him stay. Another day. He would show Dean another day what it was he was asking for. Right now, he wanted to remember how good it felt, as he may never have it again.

+

Dean got to his room somehow. He would never admit it to anyone in the world, not ever, but he cried himself to sleep curled in a ball in the middle of his bed.

++

After a couple of days, Sam felt Dean was ready. Dean had been skitterish around him for obvious reasons. Sam refused to let it get to him. He just let Dean come to terms with things in his own time, remaining as supportive and kind as he could be.

That night Sam made sure to wring out his orgasm completely on his own. He had planned this, he even jerked his morning wood away. Sam wanted to be absolutely certain he didn't have a single sexual desire for what he was about to do. That was one good thing about aging, it was actually possible to completely drain himself, unlike being a teenager where he was always ready to come.

Sam cleaned up, put on his softest shirt and pants, and made his way to Dean's room. He considered knocking, but decided against it. He heard the sounds from the shower earlier, he suspected Dean wasn't doing anything that couldn't be disturbed.

+

Dean started at the door opening. When he saw it was Sam he wanted to yell for him to leave. He almost did, then he saw the look on Sam's face and decided to simply watch him to see what he would do.

+

Sam saw Dean on the bed. He was lying there like a petulant four year old that didn't want to sleep. He was on his back, arms crossed over his chest, ankles crossed. The look Dean gave him was murderous. Sam ignored it. He crawled into Dean's bed.

+

At first Dean resisted, but he found he actually wanted his brother here. Dean let himself be rolled over. He tried to remain rigid but quickly became pliant in Sam's arms.

+

Sam gently rolled his brother onto his side. He fitted himself against Dean's back, twisted their legs together, and rested his hand on Dean's chest. Sam could feel Dean's resistance slip away bit by little bit.

“Dean,” he whispered. “I know you wanted to just be held the other night. I knew that and took advantage of the fact that you have trouble just asking for this. So I took what I wanted because I have missed it so much. You have Cas now and while I respect that, I wanted to show you the difference between what you were asking for and what you really wanted in a way that you could understand.” Sam paused to gauge Dean's reaction. 

+

Dean relaxed slowly in Sam's embrace. This felt right. This helped relax the muscles in his neck he didn't know were tensing up. He felt the tickle of Sam's breath in his ear, whispering to him. Dean listened. He heard Sam. “I cheated on Cas,” Dean mumbled, voice barely audible.

+

Sam took in his brother's reaction. “Yes, you did,” he whispered. “And I participated. We will talk to Cas together if that helps you. But I think he'll understand because he loves you, almost as much as I do. And Dean? Any time you want comfort, ask for comfort. I will always help with that when Cas can't. But I won't give you sex again while you are with him. That was selfish of me.” Sam felt Dean melt in his arms.

\+ 

Suddenly Dean understood. He wanted his little brother to wrap himself around Dean to protect him from all the evil in the world. He wanted to be reminded of something good while he battled Lucifer, while he waited for Cas to eject Lucifer, while they fought yet another epic battle. He wanted it from Cas but that was not even the slimmest possibility at the moment. Dean felt all the tension slip out of his body. He would talk to Cas, Sam would help. The world would be ok. And right now he let his mind buzz with the feeling of being protected, of being loved, of being cared for.


End file.
